Assassination Classroom - 7 Rules to Assassination - Karma x Nagisa
by Bunni217
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, an assassin. He has 7 rules to abide, will he break them in the name of love? or will he succeed in killing his target, Karma Akabane
Nagisa Shiota. A petite framed, feminine looking, blue haired and blue eyed boy. With the instinct to kill. Yes, he's a fully trained assassin who is currently out of Japan on an important job. Assassinate Karma Akabane. Karma Akabane is a man with a lot of power, a bureaucrat from Japan and was currently in America on business giving Nagisa a perfect chance to kill him.

The assassin had arrived a few hours prior and posted himself on top of a large apartment building outside a restaurant called 'Golden Time' it was one of those fancy restaurants where they would serve high class cuisine such as live lobsters and wild raspberry crème brûlée. Nagisa opened his suit case, pulling away some clothes revealing his M24 sniper. It had been a nightmare getting it past security back at the airport and he was now setting it up ready to kill. The bureaucrat was said to be eating a high class meal with some politician's in New York. Nagisa shivered; it was getting dark and cold, the sound of hums from the passing cars and smell of exhaust and burning rubber filled his nose. He focused his line of sight to the entrance of the restaurant through the scope of his sniper rifle. No sign of the target. He shivered again as a forceful breeze blew, he exhaled watching his breath evaporate against the cold air. Nagisa felt himself slipping in and out of conciseness from being tired; he'd flown in earlier in the morning and wished he slept more. The boy jumped into focus as some well-built body-guards stepped out of the restaurant and was holding back a press team who were bombarding the politicians who were exiting the building with questions. There, he locked his sights on a red headed man dressed in a black suit, white shirt slightly unbuttoned and a loose red tie. The press got pushier trying to question the bureaucrat; he simply said a few words and tried to make his way out. Bloodlust filled his system, his eyes turned dark and his blood ran cold. Nagisa carefully aimed, the assassin now had a clear view on his target, like a snake going in for its prey. Click. He had pulled the trigger, a small stream of smoke floated up from the barrel and the street was full of screams and cries of panic as bystanders anxiously waited to see what was going on. Some began filming the incident and others calling 999, the bluenette packed his rifle in his suit case, hidden under all his clothes and other contents. Nagisa sighed and murderous smile brushed his lips. He decided to take a little peak over the railing to see that his target was dead. He wasn't dead. There one of the body guards was collapsed on the ground, screaming and crying in absolute pain his blood slowly covering the sidewalk beneath him. Nagisa searched for the target, he spotted the well-dressed bureaucrat only to see him looking back at him. "Impossible..." Nagisa mouthed. There was no way he had saw him all the way up here. The red head smirked at him through the scope, but only for a second and disappeared into the crowd of swarming bystanders who were all pegging to know what was going on. The small boy was in disbelief, gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the suit case in his hand. He strode to the fire escape stairs which he used to get up. He started his way down the stairs planning his next assassination attempt. "It's on Karma Akabane..." He hissed through his teeth.

Nagisa had checked into a rather fancy hotel a few miles away from his failed attempt on Akabanes life, but for the record he hacked the severs. He fell back onto the neatly made pristine white covers of the king sized bed that was in his suite. The bed had looked huge compared to his small and fragile figure, he felt himself sinking into the cloud like mattress his eyes feeling heavy vision fading to black as he fell asleep.

The bluenette lazily half opened his eyes, sunlight was spilling into the hotel room giving the illusion of warmth but it was still cold. He turned over, his back facing the light and tried to sleep when he heard a loud knock. His ocean blue eyes snapped open and sat up. Another knock. Nagisa sighed in relief as he realised it was someone at the door. He debated whether he should or shouldn't open the door. "Room service~!" He immediately got a bad feeling about this particular person that was on the other side of his door, but wasn't going to ignore them. "It's open..." The small boy yawned sleepily. He heard the door click and in walked a tall, curvy, blonde goddess dressed up in a black skirt which barely covered her butt and a low cut black blouse. "Hello, Nagisa Shiota." She closed the door slowly, the boy watching his chance of escape shorten to nothing. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" The unknown woman smiled, she had a pretty face. "Look, I'll just be honest with you. I'm Irina Jelavić, I'm an assassin." Nagisas eyes widened, he looked her up and down once again. He'd never heard of her so he had to keep his guard up. "I'm here to complete the job you failed, assassinating Karma Akabane." The bluenette flinched at the mention of his failure from the previous night. The small boy glared at her, he wanted to be the one to find him, he wanted to be the one who did the deed, to be the one who killed him. "Listen, I was here first and I want to kill him. There is nothing I want more than to kill Karma Akabane right now; I don't even care about the bounty I just wanna kill him." The blonde smiled, the smile was sincere also dire. "As much as I want to kill him, I respect that you do. So I want to help and if you really don't care about the bounty I'm more than willing to take it off your hands." The boy froze, his brain analysing what was said. There were so many ideas on how to kill him and now he had a willing accomplice things could be easier. But was he willing to share his accomplishment and credibility on killing the Karma Akabane? "Still here you know." Nagisa was brought out of his daze by the woman before him, impatiently tapping her foot. "Deal, only if you do exactly as I say" The woman's face changed from admirable too just plain annoyance. "No way brat! I'm a professional! At least I had the courtesy to make an alliance rather than taking the kill from under you" Nagisa sighed. "Do we have a deal or not?" The blonde pouted looking away, in defeat she agreed. "Great, time to get to work"


End file.
